Alltag auf der seaQuest NächtlichesZusammentreffen
by Kiddo
Summary: Drei Crewmitglieder begegenen sich Nachts in der Küche


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Nächtliches Zusammentreffen

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt in der ersten Staffel.

* * *

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Dr. Westphalen die Kombüse betrat, im Dunkeln fingerte sie nach dem Lichtschalter. Als sie endlich fündig wurde erstrahlte die Küche in einem angenehmen Licht.

Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund konnte sie heute einfach nicht schlafen, ob es wohl am Vollmond lag? Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und holte einen Karton Milch heraus, danach ging sie zur kleinen Vorratskammer und suchte nach Honig. Ein Glas davon war schnell gefunden, Iva hatte wirklich alles gut organisiert.

Als sie aus der Kammer trat, schrie sie kurz auf, zuckte zusammen und ließ das Honigglas fallen. Klirrend zersprang es in mehrere Teile. Kristen fasste sich ans Herz. „Meine Güte Nathan, wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?"

Nathan Bridger nahm das bis eben als Waffe hochgehaltene Nudelholz herunter. „Ich hab ein Geräusch in der Speisekammer gehört und wusste nicht was es war! Du hättest genauso gut ein Einbrecher sein können!"

Dr. Westphalen legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ein Einbrecher? Auf der seaQuest? Du hast wirklich eine blühende Phantasie." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wenn du Lucas wärest würde ich sagen du hättest zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen."

„Was ist mit mir?" Meldete sich nun eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Die Beiden Erwachsenen drehten sich Richtung Tür. „Nichts." Was machte der Junge denn jetzt auch noch hier? Schien ja ein beliebter Sammelpunkt zu sein.

Der Teenager trat näher und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann halt nicht." Er musterte die Beiden von oben bis unten. „Nettes Outfit!"

Der Captain hatte einen Schlafanzug mit Bademantel darüber an, die Ärztin trug ein Knielanges Nachthemd und ihre Füße steckten ihn dicken Strickstrümpfen und Hausschuhen. Ein gelber Morgenmantel rundete das ganze ab. Lucas dagegen trug seine ganz normalen Anziehsachen, mit anderen Worten, Jeans, Pullover und Basballshirt.

„Frechdachs!" Sagte Kristen bloß und zog den Morgenmantel etwas enger.

Das Computergenie deutete auf das Nudelholz in Bridgers Hand. „Wollen sie etwa Plätzchen backen?"

Nathan schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte das Nudelholz jetzt endgültig zur Seite. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich konnte bloß nicht schlafen und wollte mir etwas zu trinken machen."

Die rothaarige Ärztin nickte zustimmend. „Ich auch."

Lucas zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Und damit es dabei nicht langweilig wird haben sie das Nudelholz als Baseballschläger und das Honigglas als Ball benutzt?" Meinte der Teen mit einem sarkastischen unterton.

Kristin schüttelte mit dem Kopf während sie zu Kehrblech und Besen griff. „Nein, das war bloß ein Missverständnis. Der Captain hat mich in der Kammer gehört und für einen Einbrecher gehalten, tja und mit dem Nudelholz wollte er mich dann wohl in Schach halten."

Der Blondschopf konnte sich das grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. „Sie sollten wirklich keine Horrorfilme vor dem Schlafen gehen anschauen, Captain."

Bridger wollte gerade kontern als Lucas durch die Zähne pfiff. „Himmel, da haben sie aber ein glückliches Händchen bewiesen." Er hob den Deckel des Honigglases auf. „Das ist bzw. war Ivas bester Honig! Den teilt sie nur mit besonderen Crewmitgliedern."

Nathan betrachtete nun auch den Deckel. „Wirklich? Ich hab den noch nie gesehen."

Ein erneutes Grinsen von Lucas. „Tja, da sind sie wohl nicht besonders genug. Ich hab den schon ein paar Mal bekommen." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Dabei mag ich gar keinen Honig."

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, aber irgendwie kannst du einen Nachts ganz schön Deprimieren."

Der Teenager zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich lauf halt erst gegen Abend zur absoluten Höchstform auf." Er legte den Deckel auf das Kehrblech. „Wer von ihn Beiden war nun der Schuldige?"

Beide Erwachsenen zeigten gleichzeitig auf den anderen. „Er!" „Sie!"

„Na hör mal wenn du mich nicht mit dem Nudelholz bedroht hättest…."

„Du hast es aber fallen lassen."

Das Computergenie lächelte gequält. „Na, toll. Und da sagen alle immer ich wäre das Kind hier." Beide hatten wohl Angst sich dem Zorn der Küchenchefin auszusetzen. „Wenn sie jetzt Krieg wären würde sie Iva glatt einen Kopf kürzer machen und ihnen einen Monat lang den Nachtisch streichen. So haben sie aber echt noch mal Glück gehabt. Ein paar nette Worte und die Sache ist vielleicht gegessen." Die Betonung lag hier auf vielleicht. In Wirklichkeit glaubte es das selbst nicht.

„Lucas könntest du nicht…?"

„Vergessen sie's Captain!" Der Teenager packte sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn. „Ich kann sie ja wirklich echt gut leiden, aber ich werd bestimmt nicht die Schuld auf mich nehmen."

„Schade! Einen Versuch war's werd." Langsam hatte Bridger das Gefühl, das es ganz gut war das er den Blondschopf meist nicht in absoluter Höchstform erlebte.

Dr. Westphalen machte die Scherben in den Müll und holte ein neues Honigglas. „Möchte noch einer Mich mit Honig?"

„Meinst du das hilft wirklich beim einschlafen?" Fragte Nathan.

Kristen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Cynthia hat es immer geholfen. Einen Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert. Also, auch eine Tasse?"

Bridger nickte. „Ja, danke."

„Und was ist mit dir Lucas?" Sie holte einen Topf aus dem Schrank.

„Was?" Der Teenager nahm den Kopf wieder aus dem Kühlschrank.

Die rothaarige Ärztin lächelte. „Ich hab gefragt ob du auch heiße Milch mit Honig haben möchtest."

Der Teen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein danke. Ich mag keinen Honig, aber heiße Milch für einen Kakao wäre toll." Und damit machte er den Kühlschrank wieder auf.

„Okay." Sie goss die Milch in den Topf während Bridger drei Tassen und Löffel aus dem Schank nahm. In zwei davon steckte er einen Löffel voll Honig und in die andere tat er Kakao Pulver.

Als der Captain damit fertig war setzte er sich auf den Stuhl der in der Ecke stand. Dr. Westphalen lehnte neben dem Herd um aufzupassen das die Milch nicht überkochte und Lucas saß inzwischen auf der Anrichte und hatte ein kleines Schällchen mit vom Mittagessen übrig gebliebenen Kartoffelsalat in der Hand und war am essen.

Bridger musterte den Jungen. „Kristen und ich sind beide hier weil wir nicht schlafen konnten. Was ist mit deiner Entschuldigung?"

Der 16 jährige Schluckte. „Mh… ich konnte auch nicht schlafen."

Nathan zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Netter Versuch, probier's noch mal."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen weil ich Hunger hatte?" Die nächste Gabel Kartoffelsalat wanderte in seinen Mund.

Die Wissenschaftlerin zog die Augenbraun hoch und schenkte ihm den Westphalen Blick. „Wie ich dich kenne warst du bis jetzt noch gar nicht im Bett und hast wieder Stundenlang vor dem Computer gesessen."

Lucas fuchtelte mit der Gabel herum. „Also im Bett war ich schon." Zwar mit dem Computer auf den Knien, aber im Bett.

Bridger seufzte. „Du weißt schon wie das gemeint war."

Der Blondschopf rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, aber wenn ich eine Idee hab dann muss ich daran auch arbeiten. Andernfalls komm ich einfach nicht zur ruhe." Die beiden Erwachsenen nickten verstehend. Das kannten sie selbst auch nur all zu gut. „Und egal was sie sagen, da wird sich bei mir nichts ändern. Das ist teil meiner Persönlichkeit."

Die Milch war am kochen und Dr. Westphalen verteilte sie gerecht auf die drei Tassen. Dann gab sie den beiden anderen ihre Tasse.

Lucas steckte die letzte Gabel voll Kartoffelsalat in den Mund und begann dann in seiner Tasse herum zu rühren.

Es herrschte ein angenehmes schweigen während sich jeder seinem Getränk widmete.

Bridger sah zu Kristen. „Was meinst du wie sollen wir das Iva morgen am besten Beichten?"

Die Ärztin dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach und trank einen Schluck. „Wir können ja behaupten, dass Lucas nicht einschlafen konnte und wir ihm deshalb heiße Milch mit Honig machen wollten und dass uns dabei das Glas runter gefallen ist." Meinte sie lächelnd.

Der Teenager schaute die beiden entsetzt an. „Wehe sie machen das! Dann kommt Iva wahrscheinlich noch auf die Idee mir jede Nacht Schlaflieder vor zu singen und schaut dreimal nachts vorbei ob ich auch wirklich schlafe." Er schaute Bridger und Westphalen bitter ernst an. „Also wenn sie das machen, dann behaupte ich, dass sie den Honig extra runter geschmissen haben."

Die rothaarige Frau schluckte, das war eine ernstzunehmende Drohung. „Andererseits könnten wir es auch mit der Wahrheit versuchen."

Bridger nickte. „Ist wohl das Ungefährlichste."

Als sie alle fertig waren räumten sie das dreckige Geschirr weg und verließen die Küche. Auf dem Gang wünschten sie sich gegenseitig noch eine gute Nacht und verschwanden dann alle in Unterschiedliche Richtungen um diesmal auch wirklich ins Bett zu gehen.

ENDE

Written 30.1.2006


End file.
